XY085: Mending a Broken Spirit!
is the 37th episode of Pokémon the Series: XY Kalos Quest. Synopsis While Serena and her Pokémon practice for her next performance, Braixen accidentally breaks her branch, upsetting and hurting her, so the gang decides to find a new branch and cheer up Braixen. Episode Plot While Ash, Clemont and Bonnie had a tasty meal, Serena looks at her key, remembering the last performance at Dendemille Town. She cheers Braixen and Pancham up to think of new combinations for the next Showcase, since she needs two more Princess Keys. Team Rocket watches her, as Jessie thinks she'll win the next Showcase. Serena draws a picture of how the performance would look like, intending on improving their combination attacks. Braixen uses Flamethrower, between Pancham, who jumps about. Pancham uses Stone Edge, but accidentally hits Braixen, who falls down. Braixen is not hurt, but seeing her branch broken, she screams. Braixen is upset about her branch and angry at Pancham, but Serena calms her down. Ash, Clemont and Bonnie arrive and see Braixen's broken branch. Seeing the broken branch, Pancham runs into the forest and returns with a new branch. Braixen does not want the branch, so everyone runs off to find a new one that fits Braixen well. After searching through the forest, everyone returns with the branches for Braixen. However, Braixen doesn't like any of them and runs off. Serena and Pancham go after her, while Serena's friends go to search for new branches for Braixen. Team Rocket saw this situation and James feels the same way for Braixen. James admits he had a situation back in the past. He found a rare bottle cap and went to stash it into his box, but all of his previous bottle caps were disposed of. James is still sad about it and decides to support Braixen in this. Serena and Pancham find Braixen and ask her why won't she accept a different branch. Braixen is furious and runs off and finds James, disguised, introducing himself as Jeeves. Serena introduces herself and tells what happened. James replies sometimes beings have reasons why they won't accept some things. Serena reminds herself Braixen always favored this branch and Serena complimented her. Serena sees Braixen finds the branch too valuable to be replaced, so thinks of going to the Pokémon Center, hoping to fix the branch. Unfortunately, Nurse Joy cannot fix the branch, but has an idea. Jessie and Meowth wonder what is James doing. Jessie is hoping he is finding a way to catch Braixen and Pancham, allowing her easy victories at the Showcases. Nurse Joy returns, showing an article about Woodward, a man who managed to attach Sawsbuck's horn back. She thinks he may do the same for the branch, by sharpening and binding it together. James, Serena and Braixen visit Woodward, who studies the broken stick pieces. Woodward replies it will be hard to attach the pieces. James reminds him he managed to attach Sawsbuck's horn, but Woodward replies Sawsbuck has strong feelings about that. Serena tells she and Braixen also have strong feelings to attach the stick pieces together. Woodward asks to prove that, he could battle Serena, having his Gallade battle Braixen. Ash, Clemont and Bonnie are told by Nurse Joy Serena went off to repair Braixen's branch. They come to the battle field, where Serena faces Woodward. Serena tells her friends she has to battle to have Braixen's branch repaired, to prove how their feelings are strong, with Ash encouraging her. Braixen starts with Scratch, but misses Gallade. Bonnie wonders why didn't Braixen use Flamethrower, so Ash reminds her Braixen's fire attacks will be harder to use, since the stick is broken. Braixen repeats her attack, but misses again and got hit by Gallade's Slash. Meowth and Jessie observe the battle, seeing this is their chance to capture Pikachu. Gallade uses Psycho Cut, but Braixen swiftly dodges the attacks. Suddenly, a net is thrown to capture Pikachu, who dodges the net. Jessie and Meowth appear and James, seeing they have to catch Pikachu, ditches his disguise. Jessie takes James' device to catch Pikachu, but Serena stands in their way. Pancham uses Stone Edge, allowing Braixen to leap onto the stones. She puts the pieces together and launches a new move, Fire Blast. Followed by a Thunderbolt, Pikachu makes Team Rocket blast off again, while James encourages Woodward to repair the stick when flying in mid-air, much to Jessie and Meowth's annoyance. Serena wants to continue the battle, but Woodward points out even before they came, the stick was beyond repair. Woodward tells Braixen while it is nice to be fond of an object, like the branch, she shouldn't be close-minded. Woodward points out Braixen put its feelings into the broken branch, allowing her to launch Fire Blast. He clarifies if they show feelings like these, they can use any kind of a tool properly. Pancham pulls out a new stick and Serena places her hand on it, telling Braixen they have to take the next step. Braixen places her hand and accepts the stick, though Serena puts a ribbon on it first. Braixen is glad and continues the battle with Gallade. Gallade uses Psycho Cut, but Braixen dodges and uses Fire Blast, hitting Gallade. Woodward cancels, as he saw enough. Serena and Pancham hug Braixen, who won. Woodward collects the pieces of the branch and binds them onto a tree. He explains this allows the new tree to thrive anew. Serena promises with the new branch, Braixen can help her become the Kalos Queen. Later, Serena bids farewell to Woodward, since they learned so much. Before going, the heroes wonder where Jeeves went to. Quotes :"Great new move, Braixen!" - James :"Braixen's quite eager. So would you please fix Braixen's branch, Woodward?!" - James :"Why do you care about a dumb branch?!" - Jessie :"Why not?! I'm feeling great today!" - James :"I guess being a chump can do that to ya." - Meowth :"We're blasing off again." - Jessie :"We've learned so much from you, Woodward. I can't thank you enough for your generosity!" - Serena :"Now, Now. I haven't done much of anything at all. It's something you and your Pokemon learned together, my dear child!" - Woodward :"I want to thank you anyway!" - Ash :"I also want to!" - Clemont :"Anyone have an idea where Jeeves went?" - Serena Trivia *"Pokémon Quiz": Gallade (JP) *"Who's that Pokémon?:" Gallade (US) *This episode aired in Canada earlier than the US. Gallery Serena and her Pokémon looking at the first won Princess Key XY085 2.png Serena draws the performance she would see her Pokémon perform XY085 3.png Braixen got hit by Pancham's Stone Edge XY085 4.png Braixen's branch is broken XY085 5.png Pancham offers Braixen a new branch XY085 6.png Ash and Pikachu looking for a new branch XY085 7.png Braixen looks at the branches that the heroes found XY085 8.png James says that he understands Braixen's feelings XY085 9.png James, disguised as Jeeves, meets Serena and Braixen XY085 10.png Braixen thinking back when Serena complimented her XY085 11.png Nurse Joy shows several articles about Woodward XY085 12.png Woodward taking a look at the broken branch XY085 13.png Serena explains the situation to her friends XY085 14.png The battle begins between Serena and Woodward XY085 15.png Gallade dodges Braixen's Scratch XY085 16.png Pikachu dodges Team Rocket's net XY085 17.png James throws his disguise away XY085 18.png Braixen's branch breaks in more pieces after learning Fire Blast XY085 19.png Woodward telling Braixen that it will be fine XY085 20.png Pancham gives Braixen her new branch XY085 21.png Braixen is happy with her new branch XY085 22.png Woodward cancels the battle after Gallade is badly damaged XY085 23.png Woodward explains that the broken pieces of the branch will grow into a new tree XY085 24.png The heroes waving goodbye to Woodward }} Category:Pokémon the Series: XY Kalos Quest Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Serena Category:Episodes focusing on James Category:Episodes featuring a main character's Pokémon learning a new move Category:Episodes written by Junki Takegami Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Kiyoshi Matsuda Category:Episodes animated by Izumi Shimura